1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to polyether polyols modified by reaction with amino alcohol-epoxy resin adducts and their use in the preparation of flexible polyurethane foams.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a polyol in the preparation of polyurethanes by reaction of the polyol with a polyisocyanate in the presence of a catalyst and other ingredients is well known. Conventional polyols for flexible polyurethane foams are usually made by the reaction of a polyhydric alcohol with an alkylene oxide, usually ethylene oxide and/or propylene oxide, to an average molecular weight of about 2000 to 3000 and above. These polyols are then reacted with polyisocyanate in the presence of water or other blowing agents such as fluorocarbons to obtain polyurethane foams. Polyols have been modified in many ways in attempts to improve the properties of the resulting polyurethane.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,463 describes a rigid polyurethane foam produced from a modified amino polyol. The modified amino polyol was made by reaction of an initiator having a functionality greater than four with an amine, alkylene oxides and an epoxy resin as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,532.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,034 describes a flexible polyurethane foam made from an epoxy resin modified polyol. The epoxy resin modified polyols were made as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,991.